1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magic eyeball for use in a toy or plaything. The magic eyeball has a plurality of light emitting diodes which can emit changable colored light by means of touch or applied force on suitable parts of the plaything's body.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional eyeballs of playthings or toys usually employing a painted ball or an electric bulb are unchangable. This sort of eyeball makes playthings or toys have a blank face.